


Temptation Waits

by pencilxpaper



Series: Blood, Lust, and the Order of the Gray Skull [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Maybe Catra has developed a biting kink, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vampire Adora, Virgin Adora, dildo, tattooed human catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilxpaper/pseuds/pencilxpaper
Summary: After a few months of fighting evil and being cockblocked, Catra has set up a perfect date night with her vampire girlfriend Adora. The goal is to make sure Adora is not a virgin in any sense of the word so that she can no longer be magically manipulated.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Blood, Lust, and the Order of the Gray Skull [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995349
Comments: 32
Kudos: 260





	Temptation Waits

**Author's Note:**

> There are no spoilers for Part 1, but if you want sex with feelings and all the context, read part 1 first. For those of you who celebrate, have a happy Thanksgiving no matter what it looks like this year.

Adora pulled out her phone while she waited in the car with the engine running. Her heart rate was up, and her hands sweaty. Her stomach was a mess. She glanced around to see if Catra was out yet and cautiously hit the microphone icon in what Bow had taught her was the search bar. It dinged, and she asked, “How to- uh- pleasure a woman?”

The search bar turned into a few dancing dots, and in a moment, there was a block of text, and then the phone started reading it aloud in a mechanical female voice, “Achieving an orgasm can be elusive for a lot of women-”

Adora stared straight ahead, listening intently. The passenger side door opened. Adora tried to turn the voice off but couldn't stop it.

The machine droned on. “- But it can be as simple as time, tenderness-”

Catra’s eyebrows lifted as she slowly turned to Adora, who still frantically tried to back out of the search.

“- and knowing how to stimulate her sweet-”

Adora finally found the right button to close the search entirely, and the voice stopped. She felt her face heat up.

“Doing some research?” Catra asked with a smirk.

Adora jammed her phone back in her pocket, her face and ears burning. She put her hands back on the steering wheel. “You- uh- ready to go to the hotel?”

Catra leaned in over the stick shift and planted a kiss on Adora’s cheek before whispering, “Don’t worry, I’ve been doing some research of my own.” She sat back.

Adora narrowed her eyes at Catra. “What would you need to research about? You’ve got all the experience here.”

Catra shrugged. “Well, the whole goal of tonight is to make sure you’re not a virgin anymore- in any sense of the word, so I’ve been looking into different definitions. I’ve found three.” She opened the glove compartment to pull out the hotel reservation and handed it to Adora.

Adora glanced down at the address and let off the brake and started driving. “Three?”

“After tonight, no magic is going to be able to exploit you- at least not for that.” Catra paused, looking into the glove compartment at the leather case that held Adora’s lockpicking tools. “Aw, you still have these.” She picked up the case and opened it.

“I tried to get rid of them, but- I don’t know- for as many bad memories as I have about them- there are a few good ones.” Adora smiled at her girlfriend as she stopped the car at a stoplight and looked at the address again. “This isn’t where I think it is?”

Catra closed the tools and threw them back in the glove compartment. “I splurged on a nice place. You have to get the expensive hotels for them to accommodate special requests, and we needed a place that was fully staffed at night- so-”

Adora felt a pit in her stomach. “You can’t afford this place.”

“I can do what I want. Besides, the new job starts up in a week. I can splurge a little.”

Adora’s shoulders fell. “I didn’t want you to bankrupt yourself for my sake. We could have done this somewhere else- like a motel.”

Catra faked a scoff. “Little miss standards won’t fuck in the back seat of the car, but is horrified at a nice hotel?”

Adora winced. “I’m just trying to be frugal.”

“I know how that’s hard for you- but try to relax. I’ve got everything covered.” Catra looked out the window, a smile plastered on her face. “Turn left. It’s right ahead.”

Adora leaned forward to look at the building through the windshield. It was a tall bright building that practically glowed in the dark, except for the row of thick dark bushes that flanked the building on either side. This was the kind of place Adora hunted before- a building bustling with activity at night with a dark, secluded place to feed. She shuddered at the thought.

Adora parked the car out front, and they both started to get out when the valet rushed up to Adora to take her keys. She hesitated.

Catra ran around the car, grabbed the keys out of Adora’s hand, and put them in his with a ten-dollar bill. “Take good care of it. It’s a classic.”

Adora nearly added something but couldn’t manage it as Catra grabbed her leather jacket and pulled her toward the hotel. That’s when Adora saw the bag on Catra’s shoulder. “What is that for?”

“Extra clothes. Other stuff we might need.” The doors to the hotel opened for them. “You wait here. I’ll get checked in.” She handed the bag to Adora and beelined to the front desk.

Catra ran her fingers through her hair as she approached the desk, a smooth and confident look about her.

The clerk looked up with a smile. “How can I help you?”

“Checking in.” She pulled out her ID and slid it on the counter.

He happily clicked away at his computer before asking, “Any special accommodations for your stay?”

Catra’s brows furrowed, her smile became wide and wild as she leaned in. In a voice barely above a whisper, she asked, “Do you see the statuesque blonde behind me waiting at the door with the bag?”

He looked up and nodded and, in a cheery voice, offered, “Yes, ma’am.” He reached forward to take her ID off the counter.

She grabbed his wrist and held him there. She leaned in. “That’s the hottest piece of ass that has ever looked my way, and I’ve moved heaven and earth to get her here tonight.” She pulled him slightly toward her and looked at him unblinking. “I’ve been cock blocked for damn near two months by everything the world could throw at us.”

His smile was gone, and the color drained from his face.

She continued. “I don't want to be disturbed. If the neighbors call complaining about anything- I don’t care if we’re screaming bloody murder- I don’t want the cops called. I want that room to be a little pocket universe where nothing from the outside will bother us.” She pulled out a hundred dollar bill with her free hand and slid it on the counter toward him. “You got that?” She let go of his wrist.

He swallowed, slowly took the bill with a shaking hand. “I- I’ll make a note on the account.”

She stood back and breathed in deep while he finished the transaction. 

He cautiously handed her two keys. “Um- enjoy your stay.”

Catra grabbed the keys and said nothing before running back to Adora, handing her one key, and stuffed the other key in the outer pocket of the bag.

Adora took the card and looked at it. “What’s this?”

“The key to the room.”

Adora’s face scrunched up as she looked at it. “It’s a card.”

Catra guided her to the elevator, taking the bag back from her. “Yeah, like a credit card. It opens the door. Trust me. It’ll make sense in a minute.” She couldn’t help but smile. They were so close.

Adora slipped the card into the inner pocket of her jacket, next to the thing she brought with her for this night. She nearly forgot about it and touching it reminded her of the risk she was taking. It made a pit open up in her stomach again.

Catra’s smile was gone as she noticed the change on Adora’s face. “You ok?”

“I’ll be fine. Like you said, I just need to relax.” 

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and squeezed.

Adora held Catra’s hand tightly as the doors opened, and they stepped out. After all they had been through, she trusted Catra more than anyone. She wasn’t sure Catra could say the same about her. She wanted to change that- to make up for leaving.

Catra pulled her to the door and then turned to her with big excited eyes. “We’ve got the room until midnight tomorrow. No interruptions. Just us.”

Adora took comfort in the look Catra gave her and nodded. “Just us,” she repeated in a tone that betrayed her insecurity. Still, she was trying to put up a good effort.

Catra turned sharply once they were at the room and stuck the card in the slot at the top of the door handle. It beeped, and the door popped open. “See. I told you it would make sense.” She stepped in.

Adora paused just outside the door and sighed.

Catra stopped and looked back. “What now?”

“I’m pretty sure you have to invite me in.”

Catra’s brow furrowed. “But- this is our room?”

“You paid.”

“I gave you a key.”

“Finding a key doesn’t mean there’s an invitation.” Adora saw something move out of the corner of her eye and calmed down when it was another hotel patron walking toward them- a man looking for his room.

Catra took a deep breath and forced a smile. “I apologize for my rudeness. Please, come in and fuck the living hell out of me.”

Adora turned bright red as the man walked behind her, just as Catra said it.

Once Catra saw him and his reaction, she only smiled wider.

Adora sighed and stepped in, unable to appreciate the rush she usually got at crossing a threshold. She had never been so embarrassed.

Catra’s smile never faltered. “You’re cute when you’re all flustered.”

Adora stopped just inside the door as Catra turned on the light and revealed a room that was sprawling, with a king-sized bed, red rose petals were strewn about the floor, and safety candles lit everywhere. In a corner was a large bouquet of red and pink roses. She turned back to look at Catra in horror. “How much did you spend?”

Catra smiled as she shut the door behind her and dropped the bag to the floor. It rattled. “A girl has gotta have her secrets.”

“You’re not going to be able to pay rent this month.” Her look shifted to a glare. “Are you expecting me to cover rent for you?”

Catra shrugged and moved forward, pulling Adora into one of the starting dance positions they had been practicing for months. “I may have called in a few favors for this.”

Adora let herself be pulled into a dance, but the worry didn’t leave her face. “Somehow, that’s worse.”

Catra half closed her eyes. She stopped the dance and looked Adora in the eye. “Forget about the room.”

Adora got lost in Catra’s mismatched eyes and the way they burned at her.

“We’re here, all alone- finally. We can do whatever we want. So, what do you want?” She let those words drip off her tongue like she already knew the answer.

That question made Adora close her eyes and stirred in her a tempest of feelings. She pulled Catra’s hand to her chest. She couldn't say it out loud, but she knew exactly what she wanted, and it in equal parts thrilled and terrified her. “I’m scared of hurting you.” As she said it, her fangs emerged, and her eyes turned red. She stared into Catra’s eyes, unblinking.

Catra’s smile went lopsided. Her eyes half-closed at the hungry look on Adora’s face. “You’ll be fine. We’ve done the whole biting thing before.”

Adora took a deep breath. “Not like this.”

“I know. That’s the whole point.” She pulled her hand back and started taking off her jacket. “I’ll tell you what. We’ll start small.”

Adora’s eyes followed Catra’s hands as they started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Catra revealed in the way Adora looked at her with equal parts desire and hunger. She acted like she had all night for every button. 

Adora was transfixed. 

“Tonight, you can bite me anywhere you want.” She pulled her shirt open a bit.

The idea was intoxicating, and Adora could barely think as she watched Catra throw her shirt to the floor. She gave Catra her full attention.

Catra had her cheshire cat smile as she reached back to undo her bra. “You didn't get this far last time.” She flipped the snaps and let it fall.

Adora’s eyes fell lower, and she quickly looked up, cheeks turning beat red. She tried to focus on the hodgepodge of tattoos on Catra’s torso that were as chaotic as the woman they were printed on, but her eyes kept slipping toward her chest. “They’re beautiful-” She forced herself to look up. “The tattoos, I mean- I- um- do they mean anything?” 

Catra reveled in Adora’s adorable loss of composure. “Nothing in particular. Just what I could afford, and what I thought looked cool.”

Adora had lost the ability to look at anything else other than Catra’s bare breasts, and she again forced herself to look into Catra’s eyes. “Oh, that’s interesting.”

Catra moved forward, putting her hands on either side of Adora’s face. “You can look, you know. That’s kind of why we’re here.”

Adora shivered and let her eyes land on Catra’s breasts. “Oh, fuck.”

Catra let out a laugh, and it made them bounce. “That’s the idea, baby.”

That made Adora ache. It wasn’t just her fangs, but a growing warmth below her stomach. “I don’t think I can survive this.”

Catra quickly started undoing the top button of her pants. “Well, this is step one. Step two is more fun.”

Adora couldn’t look away. Her heart was beating in her ears, sending blood flowing, preparing her body for something she had only dreamt about. “There is something I want,” she blurted out.

Catra paused, her pants halfway down her hips, and looked up at Adora with sudden interest.

The trepidation Adora felt before was mostly washed away by desire at a single thought. “I’ve told you there are a few good places to bite someone. The neck is the most common.” She cautioned a finger to touch the spot on Catra’s breast where she had fed before. “This one, which was a lot of fun but- ” Her hand sunk lower, trailing down Catra’s body, till she got to the top of her pants. “There’s one more spot, just inside the thigh- an indulgence I was barred from.”

Catra shivered. “You know how I love indulging you.”

Adora pulled back with a feeling mixed with arousal and guilt for asking for something so selfish.

Catra let her pants drop and stepped out of them. “I’m all yours.”

Adora closed her eyes, overwhelmed with two opposite desires to devour her girlfriend, both literally and figuratively. 

“You need to stop closing your eyes.” Catra grabbed Adora’s arm and pulled her to the bed.

Adora shivered at the touch but kept her eyes shut. She felt Catra pulling her down into a kiss. Her lips were warm, soft. It distracted her from what they were doing.

Catra kept pulling Adora onto the bed, holding on to the kiss, until Adora was on top of her.

Adora grunted at the feeling of it and pulled back. She allowed herself to open her eyes and look at who was presented before her. 

Catra bit her lip.

Adora took a deep breath. “Oh, you’re gorgeous.”

“I’ll bet you say that to all the blood donors.”

Adora shook with the effort of holding herself back. It was hard not to feed when her fangs were already out. Still, she held Catra’s eyes as she felt a surge of panic cutting through her arousal. “I brought something.”

Catra’s eyes went wide. “Oh?” Her hands ran on Adora’s thighs.

The feeling of the warmth of Catra’s hands on her legs was distracting. She had to focus. She had a purpose for bringing what she did. She forced herself to sit back, straddling Catra, and reached into the inside of her leather jacket, to the thing next to the hotel key. From her pocket, she pulled out Catra’s handcuffs.

Catra’s smile was gone, and her hands froze as she looked at them then glared at Adora.

Adrenaline flushed Adora’s system. “I messed up before. I ruined something you loved. I want to make it up to you.”

Catra shifted awkwardly under Adora’s weight.

Adora held the cuffs to her chest. “Please. Let me do this for you again, and make it better this time.”

It was the way Adora’s voice cracked, like she was about to cry, that made it hard to be angry still. That and Catra really did love those cuffs. She whimpered and brought her wrists together, presenting them out to her girlfriend. “Arrest me. I’ve been so bad.”

Adora’s face changed as she recognized approval. She felt dizzy with a mix of relief and then a desire she had not acknowledged until it was in front of her. In a dopamine rich daze, she opened one of the cuffs and clicked it onto Catra’s wrist. She swallowed. “I won’t betray your trust, I promise.”

Catra melted at the feeling of it. Giving up- giving in- and turning herself over to someone else- it was something she had missed. The fact that it was Adora only made it that much better. She couldn’t deny that this was exactly what she wanted.

Adora leaned forward and laced the cuff through the hotel’s wooden headboard.

Catra provided her other hand and purred as the cuff closed around it.

Adora came down, her lips close to Catra’s ear. She closed her eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

Catra’s eyes rolled back, and she moaned at the sound of those words.

Adora smiled as her hands moved down Catra’s arms, then her sides. She moved down lower. She took a deep breath in through her nose as she hovered over Catra’s chest. She teased her fangs at the old spot.

Catra whimpered and strained a bit against the handcuffs to try to move so more of her would touch her girlfriend.

“You’re beautiful-” Adora fought every instinct she had to bite then and there. “-and you’re mine.”

Catra moaned.

Adora moved down slowly, letting her lips and her fangs graze and touch Catra’s skin as she went, letting her hands trace Catra’s lean body. She scooted down on the bed, kissing Catra gently down her stomach and then a little down her leg. Her body moved more confidently than she felt. It was a killer’s instinct driving her where to bite. The all too human part of her was taken by the intimacy of where she was. She gently moved Catra’s legs open and laid between them, her cheek resting on the inside of Catra’s thigh. “You have to stay still.”

Catra nodded, breathing heavily at the anticipation. She strained not to move, not to force herself into Adora’s face.

Adora turned, letting her fangs barely touch the soft skin of Catra’s inner thigh. 

“Wait!” Catra called out.

Adora froze.

Catra tried to catch her breath before offering with a desperate smile, “Let’s make this count. Definition number one- giving an orgasm to someone else. While you bite, will you- uh- touch me?”

Adora pulled her fangs away and looked up. “I am touching you.”

“No- I mean-” She moved her hips a little to make the point. She watched Adora’s face and realized she wasn’t getting it. Time to be direct. “My clit, you dumbass.”

Adora’s eyebrows went up as the request registered. “Oh!” She moved her hand, watching Catra’s reaction to see if she was getting close. Adora’s thumb gently grazed across and made Catra gasp. Adora watched with intense interest. She had no idea a touch could make someone do that.

Catra strained against the cuffs. “Keep rubbing!”

Adora immediately reacted, trying to make some kind of motion happen with her thumb.

“Fuck- Bite me!” Catra called out as her eyes rolled back.

Adora got back into position, her thumb trying it’s best to make Catra lose her mind as blood flooded the area. She opened her mouth and put the tips of her fangs back to the spot, and bit. It wasn’t a full bite. Just a nip, to avoid the artery, and to avoid exhausting her girlfriend too much too early. Just a taste.

At the pain, Catra’s head rolled back, and a moan escaped her that was far more wanton than she was used to. “Harder.”

Adora didn’t know if Catra meant the bite or the movement of her hand, so she did both.

Catra couldn’t think. She wasn’t prepared. The last few months had destroyed her tolerance. For months, she had been relying on her own hand in the shower, thinking of her vampire. Faced with the real thing and what she was doing, she couldn’t hold it back. “Ah, fuck.” She threw her head back and let herself slip.

Adora wanted nothing more than to stay latched there all night, as the sweet taste of Catra’s blood shifted with the rush of a new flavor that made her eyes roll back. Tasting it, she felt like she could feel Catra’s orgasm herself. She felt her girlfriend shake and then relax. 

Adora unlatched, licking her tongue to the spot to stop the bleeding and to get the new taste while it lasted.

Catra shivered at the light touches as the tremors of her climax settled down.

Adora smiled against Catra’s thigh. “That was amazing.” She pushed herself up, licking her lips and wiping the blood off her cheek. “My turn?”

Catra smiled big, her eyes closed. “Second hottest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Her eyes shot open to watch.

Adora sat back and reached into her jacket pocket. “First, we take off those cuffs.” She poked around the corners of her pocket around the hotel card. “That’s odd. I’m sure I put them in there.“ She took the hotel card out, setting it on the bedside table, and reached back into her pocket. She splayed her fingers and realized the pocket was empty. The color drained from her face.

Catra’s smile was gone. “What?”

“The key.” She frantically started searching her pants pockets. “It can’t be gone. I made sure to grab it before we left.”

Catra blinked at her before a smile crept across her face. The laugh started in her chest and eventually burst out of her mouth, as loud and clear as ever.

Adora stopped fumbling and watched with a growing sense of sadness at the laugh. “It’s got to be in the car. I’ll go get it.” She started to climb off.

Catra’s laugh stopped instantly. She moved her legs to prevent Adora from moving. “Hell no, you’re not leaving me! We deal with this together, you understand?”

Adora froze, realizing the sensitive nature of the situation. She nodded and shifted back. “Then what do we do?”

“The bed is wood. Break it.”

Adora frowned. “I’m not breaking the bed at a hotel!”

“You had better because you’re not fucking leaving me here.”

Adora closed her eyes. “Ok.” She studied the wood of the headboard. It was too thick to break by hand, but not by foot. “Give me a second.” She moved around on the bed, switching her feet and her hands so that she could kick the bar.

Catra’s smile was back. “Oh, this show is worth every penny I’m going to have to pay for this.”

“Shut up, and close your eyes.” Adora reared back and kicked one sharp movement into the spot as close to the middle of the bar as possible. It snapped, and her foot went through to the wall, leaving an indention.

Catra pulled her cuffed hands out and giggled. “Don’t know your own strength, do you?”

Adora crawled off, helped Catra up, and forced herself to look her in the eyes instead of anywhere else. “I’ll help you get dressed.”

A moment later, and they had Catra’s pants on, but Adora got to the shirt and was stumped. She put the shirt on Catra’s shoulders and stood back to see just how much of her chest was visible. She blushed. Too much. She pulled the shirt off. 

“You’re overthinking this,” Catra said, smiling from ear to ear. She lifted her arms. “Put my shirt around me.”

Adora paused and picked up the shirt. She cautiously put the shirt around Catra’s middle, just enough to cover her chest, and moved to tie the arms in the back.

“Now you’re getting it. Now put the jacket on.”

Adora put her leather jacket on Catra’s shoulders and looked down at the handcuffs. “What about those?”

“I don’t care, but you can wrap them with a towel if you need to.”

Adora grabbed a towel from the bathroom and came back, wrapped them, and stood back to look at her work. She frowned.

Catra shrugged and walked past her. “No sense in trying to be perfect. You know it won’t bother me, and if you can avoid dying of embarrassment, we’ll be fine.”

Adora winced but followed Catra anyway- out the door, to the elevator, and quickly through the lobby.

Once they were outside, Adora walked up to the valet booth. “I need my car, please,” she said with an awkward smile.

The car was parked in front of them in a minute, and Adora rushed to search the floorboard, the seat, the glove compartment. Anything. She searched harder and faster, and each place she upturned, there was nothing. Adora’s shoulders fell, resigned that she’d have to rely on old methods. She opened the glove compartment, grabbed her lock picking tools, and stuck them in her pants pocket. She got out with a big fake smile, thanked the valet, and turned back toward Catra.

Catra’s eyes were on Adora’s pocket. “Is that your tools, or are you just happy to see me?” As the valet drove the car back away, she looked Adora in the eye. “You didn’t find the key did you?”

“They have to be somewhere- but for now, this will do.”

Catra’s look was mischievous. “I can’t believe you brought my cuffs and lost the key. You’re like the worst dom I’ve ever had.”

Adora’s brows furrowed. “I don’t know what that means, but I’m trying my best, ok?”

Catra’s smile turned sultry as she leaned in, “You’re best is ruining my bondage gear.”

Adora clenched her fist as she felt anger flooding her system. She threw a hand over her mouth to hide the fangs starting to point out and grabbed Catra’s arm. She moved them to the sidewalk, near the dark bushes she noticed when they arrived. “This isn’t helping.”

“Oh, you’re angry at me? For what, pointing out how problematic it is to lose the cuff keys at a hotel?”

Adora moved quickly to the darkness between two large bushes and pushed Catra to the wall. She put a commanding hand on the wall next to Catra’s head. “I am doing my best to make good out of a bad situation, and you’re making it harder.”

“A bad situation you caused,” Catra smiled, knowing what she was doing.

Adora tried desperately to make her fangs go back, but she couldn’t.“I can’t go back in with these out. Stop being such a brat and help me calm down.”

The smile was gone from Catra’s face as she looked at Adora with dilated pupils. She could feel her heartbeat between her legs.

Adora instantly caught the shift. “What- What happened?”

Catra licked her lips. “You have me against the wall, handcuffed, outside in public, and you’re commanding me to help you calm down.”

“And?” 

Catra grunted. She started sliding her back down the wall.

Adora tried to follow. “What are you doing?”

“What I’m told,” Catra whimpered as she pushed Adora to stand back up. She fell on her knees, dropped the towel, and went for Adora’s pants button.

Adora watched unblinking as she realized what was happening. “Right here?” She whispered desperately.

Catra pushed Adora’s legs into a wider stance. “Just keep quiet and stay standing.”

Adora looked back through the bushes to see if anyone was close. “Let's just get back to the hotel room. I’ll-” She stopped the moment she felt what Catra was doing. “Oh, shit.” She grit her teeth and braced herself for what was coming.

Catra was in a heightened state of awareness as she pushed Adora’s pants down and aside. Her system flooded with dopamine. “Do you always go commando?”

“What?” Adora tried to look down, but the moment she saw what was happening, she looked up and tried to focus on the wall as she felt Catra’s tongue. “Fuck,” she muttered, then desperately looked around to see if anyone heard her. When she was sure no one had, she focused back on the wall and silently panicked. “This is punishment, isn’t it?”

Catra didn’t answer- couldn’t, but she smiled where she was. This was virgin definition number two, receiving an orgasm from someone else. For number three, she had something back in the room. For the moment, she teased a finger and pulled Adora closer.

Adora jerked a little at the touch but didn’t stop it. The movement made her eyes close at the feeling. 

Catra pulled back, letting her thumb and finger take over as she looked up. “Enjoying yourself yet?”

Adora was the one who couldn’t answer now. She was lost. She made a noise that she wasn’t sure what it meant, but Catra seemed to understand.

Catra took in the sight of her losing it over something so simple. “You poor lonely thing,” she whispered before she leaned back in and took back over with her tongue.

The change was too much. Adora felt like her body was getting ready to jump. She was coiling to spring into action. Only, she wasn’t going anywhere, and there was nothing to do but stand and let it happen.

Catra curled her finger, pulling Adora further in.

Adora whimpered, and her knees started to buckle. She pushed in a bit, desperate. The spring snapped, and Adora grunted as she leaned on the wall at the sudden tremors that were passing through her. Her whole body felt like she was swimming in warm water. Her knees felt weak.

Catra pulled back and smiled back up at Adora. “How does it feel?”

Adora couldn’t respond through the heaving breaths she took. It was a million times better than feeding, even at the best of times. A million times better than the hunt. She opened her eyes to meet Catra’s and felt an immediate hunger.

Catra saw the look, and all her bravado at her accompaniment was gone. Adora’s look was more intense than it had ever been. A singular desire was nipping at the tip of her fangs. Catra pushed herself up on the wall grabbing the towel as she went. “You hungry?”

Adora couldn't think clearly. Her animal brain had reduced down to simple desires. Fuck. Eat. She nodded, unable to look away from Catra’s neck. She pushed Catra against the wall, putting her fangs at what was now becoming her favorite spot where her neck met her shoulder. 

Catra’s eyes rolled back at the rough treatment.

Adora let her fangs just touch the spot.

“Wait!”

Adora nearly cried at having to stop herself. “What?”

“I’ll need my strength for definition number three. We need to get back to the room.” She smiled wide. “Can my little vamp wait just a little bit longer?”

Adora, lost, just nodded and stood back to get her pants rebuttoned and the towel wrapped around Catra’s cuffed hands. “I don't think I can get my fangs to go away without feeding.”

“Don’t worry. I got a plan.” Catra gestured with her cuffed hands. “We go in the side door and go up the stairs. Follow me.” Catra moved past her and out onto the sidewalk, careless who would see them or what they thought.

Adora followed, a little weak, a little exhausted, and still very hungry.

Catra stopped at a door that had the same kind of lock as their hotel room. She smiled, sure of herself. “Just put in the hotel key, and it’ll open.”

“Right.” Adora reached into her pants pocket for the card. “Oh wait, I put it in my jacket.” She turned to Catra, reached for the jacket still on her shoulders, and stopped cold. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet Catra’s, a panicked look already on her face.

Catra’s smile was gone. “What now?”

Adora’s mouth fell open and then closed as she winced. “You’re going to be mad.”

“At what?”

“The room key- I took it out and put it on the bedside table when I was looking for the cuff key.”

Catra blinked at her. “You have to be joking.”

“I am so sorry.”

Catra sighed.“Well, only one thing to do now.” She spun on her heels and headed back toward the lobby. 

Adora followed, tears starting in her eyes as she tried to push her fangs back with her fingers. Nothing was working. She clamped her hand over her mouth and followed Catra.

Catra fearlessly walked into the lobby, put on her most charming smile, and went straight to the clerk. “Hey, there. It’s me again.”

Adora stood just behind Catra’s shoulder, her hand still covering her mouth and trying not to look him in the eye both because of her red eyes and the overwhelming embarrassment of the whole situation.

The clerk looked up and startled. “Uh-Can I help you?”

Catra tried to put a nonchalant elbow on the counter, and her other hand dangled from the cuff with the towel half off. The chain rattled against the counter. “So, we just so happen to lose our key while we were- at the gym. Can you be so kind as to issue us a new one?”   


His eyes flicked between the apparent handcuffs and the blushing blond. He forced a smile. “No problem.” He turned to his computer, grabbed a new card, and held it out to Catra.

Catra looked back at her girlfriend. “Adora, could you-”

Nearly in tears, Adora grabbed the card and gave him a muffled, “Thank you,” before grabbing Catra and dragging her back to the elevator.

As they got in, Catra beamed at her. “Look at that. You didn’t die of embarrassment. We might make it through tonight yet.”

Adora stopped covering her mouth as the door closed. Her shoulders fell.

“Oh, don’t beat yourself up over it. No harm, no foul.”

“He knows,” Adora sobbed.

“No shit, Sherlock. Who cares?”

Adora tried to accept that. Maybe it didn’t matter, but thinking that didn’t make her feel any better. The door opened, and Adora tried to rush to their hotel room. She slid the card in the slot and only relaxed when the door was shut and locked behind them.

Catra threw the towel aside and held out the cuffs.

Adora led Catra to the bed and pulled out the pouch of lock picking tools. She opened them carefully and settled down to focus on getting it open. She tried to focus on the lock and not her numerous mistakes for the night or the subtle skin of Catra’s neck. A moment of focus and the cuffs fell open.

Catra shucked off the coat and the shirt and went for her bag.

Adora, sad from her mistake, watched with a small sense of worry as Catra pulled out an L-shaped pink monstrosity. Adora blinked at it. “What is that?”

Catra beamed. “What does it look like? A double dildo.”

Adora looked at it, then at her girlfriend. “You intend to use that on me?”

Catra looked wild with excitement. “Of the three definitions, the last one is the old one. If you’re up for it, I’ll rail you, and we’ll knock this one off the list.”

Adora took a long deep breath, judging the look in Catra’s eyes. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

“Maybe, but you know- don’t feel pressured or anything. Tonight isn’t really about me.” 

The look on her face betrayed her words. Adora could tell Catra had been thinking about this looking forward to it. She replied with a soft smile before standing up from the bed. “Let's do this. I’m sick of being exploited for this, so- yeah. What was the word? Rail? Rail me.”

Catra’s face turned to a look of pure desire. She started shucking off her pants.

Adora grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulled it off in one motion, and then realized what she had done and tried to cover herself with her arm.

Catra’s eyes were all over her, and she nearly whimpered as she watched. “It’s kind of hot when you’re shy.”

Adora turned bright red at that, but she started to kick off her shoes and went for her pants. Her heart was pounding. She looked up to see Catra’s dilated eyes, the look of pure desperation on her face. Adora watched her, focused on her, as she pulled her pants down. The embarrassment turned to something else, something burning in her at the idea of being desired. 

Catra was lost in the act of watching. Adora had led a very physically demanding life before she was turned, and her body showed it. She had the look of an athlete who was accident prone with scars scattered about her. She drank the sight in.

Adora stepped out of her pants and sat down on the bed, keeping her legs together for decency. “Like this?”

Catra swallowed hard. “Not quite.” She slipped the short part of the L between her own legs until it was situated.

Adora looked away and then realized how stupid it was at this point. Weren't they there for this? Of all the times, wasn’t this the time she could look. When she did, she felt flush. A new feeling crashed on her of not just being wanted, desired, but taken- owned. She felt like she couldn’t breathe deep enough, fast enough.

Catra moved in, gently pushing Adora’s legs apart and putting herself between them. “You’re beautiful,” she said breathlessly. She angled the tip of the pink thing between Adora’s legs. Catra, shaking, paused. “You sure you’re ok with this?”

Adora was transfixed by the look on Catra’s face and the sound of her breath heaving. It was clear what her girlfriend wanted. She nodded and felt a shock go down her spine, to her core, as she realized what she was saying yes to. She was going to let Catra take her, possess her, in the most intimate of ways. That thought was exhilarating and terrifying all in one.

Catra closed her eyes, shaking at holding herself back. She moved a hand to the spot for a moment. 

Adora moaned, and her eyes closed at the touch.

Catra smiled at the sounds Adora made. Her fingers could feel how wet Adora still was from earlier, and it was driving her wild. She pushed her hips in and used her fingers to guide the toy slowly.

Adora fell back on to her elbows, heaving at the feeling and accidentally giving Catra a great show.

Catra whimpered and pushed a little harder, focused intently on her girlfriend’s reaction. “Tell me to stop if you need it,” she whispered. Once it was in, she started slowly rocking back and forth, and Adora’s body relaxed. Catra couldn’t help a smile. She pressed harder. She let her hands roam to Adora’s waist, keeping the motion going with her hips. “See, there are benefits to having your hands free.” She started moving her hands up.

Adora’s eyes closed, for once letting Catra’s hands go up her back.

Catra pulled back a bit to watch as she moved her hands closer to Adora’s chest, letting them trace her body, her muscles, as they went. She reached Adora’s breasts and gently grabbed both, and while still rocking back and forth, with an occasional thrust, she bent down to take one in her mouth.

Adora gasped.

Catra smiled, running her tongue over Adora’s nipple in her mouth. With her other hand, she moved to hold Adora’s back. She suckled and loved every sound Adora made.

Adora grabbed Catra’s head to hold her there in a silent, desperate act of pure want.

That motion was simple, but with it, Catra’s composure was gone. Sweat started on her face. She felt out of breath. She pulled back only to look Adora in her red eyes and kiss her, licking her fangs. Her hands replaced where her mouth had left, teasing the sensitive peaks. Adora moaned against the kiss.

Catra pulled back, her hips quickening their pace. “Fuck Adora- I can’t-” She was going to say she couldn’t handle it, but it didn’t come out. She was losing it more than she expected. The pressure was building. She looked Adora in the eye. She tilted her head, exposing her neck- offering it.

Adora leaned forward, eyes shut, and put her lips to the spot. She was no longer desperate. The motion, the look on Catra’s face- it lured her into a calm, and she teased Catra’s neck with her tongue.

“Fuck- Adora-” Catra said, her voice desperate, and the moment of her hips getting faster.

Adora stopped teasing and put the tips of her fangs at the crook of Catra’s neck.

Catra shuddered at the touch. Her hip movement got more frantic, faster, as she anticipated the bite.

Adora hesitated, letting the fangs graze the spot. She smiled. “You want this?”

“Don’t make me beg,” Catra whimpered. Her face was glistening with sweat. Her hair started to stick to the outsides of her face.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck-” Catra closed her eyes, giving herself into the want. “Bite me.”

Adora pressed her fangs, piercing the skin. The blood flowed, coating her tongue, down her throat. She could tell Catra was on the brink by taste alone. The want- the desire- it tasted like spice. 

Catra gasped at the pain of it- then the euphoria hit. She felt Adora’s nipples go hard in her hands. It was all so much more intense than it was supposed to be.

Adora bit harder, grabbing Catra in a possessive embrace, forcing the movement to stop as she fed. 

Catra groaned as her system was overwhelmed. This was exactly what she wanted. Her whole life. “I fucking love you,” she gasped. Her knees went weak as she climaxed with a swift thrust in.

Adora held her through the waves of it, tasting the spice of each tremor. When it was over, she unlatched- blood dripping down her chin. She held Catra still to keep her from falling. 

Catra breathed hard, gasping for breath, and collapsed into Adora’s embrace.

“You really liked that. I can taste it.”

Catra grunted and nodded. She needed a moment to recover. 

Adora’s fangs slid back. Her eyes turned their usual blue. 

Panting, Catra started to pull away as her legs gained their strength back. She withdrew the toy from both of them with a shaky hand and threw it on top of her pants. She turned around to Adora, exhausted, sweaty. “You- uh- want to go again? I could-” She paused, still out of breath. “I’ve got other toys and-” 

Adora had the same calm look she always had when she was well fed. “I took a lot. You should rest.”

Catra gave her a crooked smile. “I can go all night, baby.” She leaned forward, supporting herself with an arm on the bed, and aimed for a kiss. Her arm gave out, and she instead landed on Adora’s shoulder. “Ok- maybe a rest isn’t a bad idea.”

Adora grasped Catra again, easily lifting her onto the bed and laying her down. She laid down next to her so they could face each other. She gently moved the hair plastered to Catra’s face from all the sweat. 

Catra, through the slight dizziness she felt, couldn’t stop smiling. “This night-” she wanted to be poetic, eloquent, but she was still out of breath, so she settled on, “-best sex of my life.”

Adora smiled like it was a joke. “You shouldn’t tease me like that.”

Catra shook her head against the pillow. “No tease. You’re amazing,” she said between breaths.

Adora blinked and took Catra’s hand for comfort. “How is that possible? I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

Catra closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She felt something she wasn’t used to. It was a warm feeling in her chest. Was it contentment? She offered Adora the same advice she wanted to give herself. “Don’t overthink it.”


End file.
